superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Peanuts Movie Credits 2
Opening Logos * 20th Century-Fox * PIXAR Animation Studios * Blue Sky Studios Opening Titles * Twentieth Century Fox Animation Presents * A Blue Sky Studios Production * A Pixar Animation Studios film * Produced In Association With Feigco Entertainment * "The Peanuts Movie - by Schulz" Ending Credits * Directed by: Steve Martino, John Lasseter * Produced by: Craig Schulz, p.g.a., Bryan Schulz, Cornelius Uliano, Paul Feig, Michael J. Travers, p.g.a., Ralph Guggenheim, Bonnie Arnold * Executive Producers: Edwin Catmull, Steve Jobs * Screenplay by: Craig Schulz, Bryan Schulz, Cornelius Uliano, Joss Whedon, Andrew Stanton, Joel Cohen, Alec Sokolow * Original Story by: John Lasseter, Pete Docter, Andrew Stanton, Joe Rant * Based upon the Comic Strip by: Charles M. Schulz * Music by: Christophe Beck, Randy Newman * Music Supervisor: John Houlihan * Art Directors: Nash Dunnigan, Ralph Eggleston * Editors: Randy Trager, Robert Gordon, Lee Unkrich * Casting by: Christian Kaplan, C.S.A., Mike Fenton, Janet Hirshenson, Jane Jenkins, Ruth Lambert ** Noah Schnapp ** Hadley Belle Miller ** Mariel Sheets ** Alex Garfin ** Francesca Angelucci Capaldi ** Venus Omega Schultheis ** Rebecca Bloom ** Marelik 'Mar Mar' Walker ** Noah Johnston ** Anastasia Bredikhina ** Madisyn Shipman ** AJ Tecce ** Micah Revelli ** William 'Alex' Wunsch ** Troy 'Trombone Shorty' Andrews ** With Kristin Chenoweth ** And Bill Melendez * Production Manager: Anthony Nisi * CG Supervisor: Robert Cavaleri * Head of Story: Jim Kammerud * Co-Editor: Christopher Campbell * Supervising Animators: Nick Bruno, Scott Carroll, Pete Docter * Creative Consultants: Jean Schulz, Melany Maximus * Cinematographer: Renato Falcão * Head of Camera & Staging: Robert Cardone * Lighting and Compositing Supervisor: Jeeyun Sung Chisholm * Technical Supervisor - Production Pipeline: Christopher Moore * Technical Supervisor - Imaginig: Andrew Beddini * Art Department - Story: House of Cool Studios * Previs Supervisor: Bryan Useo * Modeling Supervisor: David Mei * Rigging Supervisor: Justin Leach * Character Development Supervisors: Dan Barker, Sabine Heller * Character Simulation and Crowds Supervisor: Keith Stichweh * Materials Supervisor: Brian Hill * Fur and Procedural Geometry Supervisor: Jon Campbell * Assmbly Supervisor: Gareth Porter * Effects Supervisor: Elvira Pinkhas * Stereoscopic Supervisor: Daniel Abramovich * Rendering Supervisor: Michael Kingsley * Production Supervisor: Karen Robert Jackson * Creative Executive: Leo Chu * Head of Production Engineering: Roberto A. Calvo, Mark Orser McGuire * Research and Development Director: Carl Ludwig * Chier Scientist: Eugene Troubetzkoy * Supervising Sound Designer: Randy Thom * Supervising Sound Editors: Gwendolyn Yates Whittle, Randy Thom, Tim Holland * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan Production Supervisors * Story: Elizabeth Malpelli, Patrick Worlock * Editorial: Chris Kuwata * Supervising Technical Director: William Reeves * Character Group and Animation: Joshua Spencer * Previs/Camera & Staging: Jason Fricchione * Finishing Pipeline: Jacqueline Jones Gladis Voice Cast * (Alphabetical) ** Miss Othmar/Mrs. Little Red-Haired Girl - Troy 'Trombone Shorty' Andrews ** Marcie - Rebecca Bloom ** Patty - Anastasia Bredikhina ** The Little Red-Haired Girl/Frieda - Francesca Angelucci Capaldi ** Fifi - Kristin Chenoweth ** Linus - Alex Garfin ** Schroeder - Noah Johnston ** Snoopy/Woodstock - Bill Melendez ** Lucy - Hadley Belle Miller ** Little Kid - Micah Revelli ** Charlie Brown - Noah Schnapp ** Peppermint Patty - Venus Omega Schultheis ** Sally - Mariel Sheets ** Violet - Madisyn Shipman ** Pigpen - AJ Tecce ** Franklin - Marelik 'Mar Mar' Walker ** Shermy - William 'Alex' Wunsch * Various Voices: Christopher Campbell, Holly Dorff, Kelly Michele Mills, Al Nelson, Tessa Netting, Randall Thom, Randy Trager, Gwendolyn Yates Whittle * Group Voices: Gia Bravos, Ileanna Bravos, Nikolas Bravos, Clayton Drier, Kori Elmore, Adam Jastrow, Frances Bella Kayser, Theodore Finn Kayser, Ava Kramer, Sam Lavagnino, Ava Leslie, Jaiden A.M. Mathews, Terence D. Matthews II, Dylan Naber, Marley Pearson, Nigel Pope, Aramé Scott, Eden Vietro, Nicole Wedel, Allen Zyler Story Department * Story Supervisors: Joe Ranft, Robert Lence * Story Coordinator: Susan E. Levin * Script and Production Coordinator: Ed Corcoran * Story Artists: Andrew Stanton, Kelly Asbury, Ash Brannon, Mike Cachuela, Jeff Call, Jony Chandra, Jill Culton, Michael Daley, Karen Disher, Pete Docter, Perry Farinola, John Hurst, Jason Katz, Donnie Long, William Luckey, Jeff Pidgeon, Chris Siemasko, Moroni * Additional Story Artists: Lubomir Arsov, Nick Bruno, Ricardo Curtis, Eric Elrod, William H. Frake III, Joe Giampapa, Seth Hippen, Ran Jing, Randeep Katari, Sam Kremers-Nedell, Piet Kroon, Iker Maidagan, Louaye Moulayess, Stephen Neary, Eric Prah, Troy Quane * Storyboard Artist: Adam Cootes * Story Animatics: Bryan Cox * Production Assistants: Maggie Borden, Jacob Combs, Antonio Merola Editorial Department * First Assistant Editors: William Battaglia, Robin Lee, Tom Freeman, Ada Cochavl, Dana Mulligan * Second Assistant Editors: Brett Blake, Joshua Borger, Daniel Ible, Stephen Lomei, William Michals, Steven Liu, Torbin Xan Bullock * Additional Editor: Tim Nordquist * Apprentice Editor/Digital Librarian: Phyllis Oyama * Apprentice Editor: Ed Fuller * Editor - HBO First Look: Russell Harnden III * Chief Engineer: Gerard Sam-Zee-Moi * Storyreel Music Wrestler: Robert Randies * Assistant Music Wrestler: Ling Ling Li * Production Manager: Jason Fricchione * Production Intern: Ashley Calle * Production Coordinators: Sophie Ohara, Deirdre Morrison * Production Assistants: Jorge Lucas, Olivia Quaglia, Jesse William Wallace Design * Associate Production Manager: Angela Calimag Macias * Lead Character Designer: Sang Jun Lee * Lead Set Designer: Jon Townley * Lead Color Designer: Vincent Mguyen * Character Design: Robert MacKenzie, José Manuel Fernández Oli, Jason Sadler, Ric Sluiter, Bob Pauley, William Luckey, Andrew Stanton, William Cone, Steve Johnson, Dan Haskett, Tom Holloway, Jean Gillmore * Additional Design: Nick Bruno, Greg Couch, BJ Crawford, Andrew Hickson, Tom Humber, Mike Lee, Dan Seddon * Lead Sculptor: Vicki Saulls * Production Assistants: Antonio Merola, Nicole Scaramuzzo * Additional Production Assistant: Justina Wang * Design Consultant: Thomas Cardone Art * Art Manager: Terry Herrmann McQueen * Designer/Illustrator: Bob Pauley * Lead CG Painter: Tia W. Kratter * CG Painter/Designer: William Cone * CG Painter: Robin Cooper * Sculptors: Shelley Danieis Lekven, Norm Decarie * Concept Artwork: Steve Johnson, Lou Fancher, Kevin Hawkes, William Joyce, William Cone, David Gordon, Bob Pauley, Nilo Rodis Previsualization * Sr. Previs Artists: Joan Cabot, Sheng-Fang Chen * Previs Artists: Jesse Lewis Evans, Joe Ham * Jr. Previs Artist: Kim Raichstat Camera & Staging * Sr. Camera & Staging Technical Lead: Karyn V.B. Monschein * Sr. Camera & Staging Artists: David Figliola, Bill Hodman, Ken Lee, Alex Li, Bruno Simões, Kevin Thomason * Camera & Staging Artists: Joseph Jones, Harald G. Kraut, Benajmin Price, Ty Primosch, Goo-Shun Wang * Sr. Final Camera & Staging Artist: Daniel W. Barlow * Special Shoot · Still Photographer: Kevin Estrada * Final Camera & Staging Artists: Bryan Graves, Kevin Higuera, Gene K. Kim, Karyn V.B. Monschein, Gary Telfer * Camera Manager: Julie M. McDonald * Photoscience Consultant: D. Difrancesco * Camera Supervisor: Louis Rivera * Camera Engineer: Matthew Martin * Camera Technician: Don Conway * Monitor Calibration Software Michael Shantzis * Lead Camera Technical Director: Thomas A. Hurlburt * Camera Technical Director: Michael Cushny * Camera & Staging Technical Assistant: William Lee * Production Coordinator: Kristina Hall Modeling * Associate Production Manager: Mark Jacyszyn * Character Modeling Leads: Shaun Cusick, Adam McMahon * Environmental Modeling Lead: Alexander Levenson * Sr. Modelers: Ian Burkard, Cleveland Hibbert, Sook Yeon Lee * Modelers: Sabina Suarez Basanta, Krzysztof Fus, Eryn Katz, Jonathan Lin, Dinis "Dennis" Morais, Rizwana Rangwala, Andre Rodriguez, Sr., Ramón López Seco de Herrera, Clara Prado Vazquez, Motoko Wada * Modeling Team: Mark Adams, Ronen Barzel, Kevin Bjorke, Loren C. Carpenter, Deborah R. Fowler, Damir Frkovic, Shalini Govil-Pal, David R. Haumann, Mark Tiberius Henne, Yael Milò, Darwyn Peachey, Rick Sayre, Eliot Smyrl, Galyn Susman, Graham Walters * Model Maker: Tom Vukmanic * Additional Modelers: Lorraine Harte Fitzgerald, Mark Eastwood, Monique Hodgkinson, Grey Holland * Production Intern: Cecilia Puglesi * Production Assistant: Victoria Clougher Layout * Layout Manager: Bz Petroff * Supervising Layout Artist: Craig Good * Lead Layout Artists: Ewan Johnson, Kevin Björke * Layout Artists: Roman Figun, Desirée Mourad * Set Dressers: Kelly O'Connell, Konishi Sonoko, Ann M. Rockwell * Additional Layout: Shawn P. Krause, Bob Peterson, Andrew Schmidt Rigging * Associate Production Manager: Hae-Sook Song * Lead Character Technical Directors: Stephen Gressak, Sabine Heller, Todd E.J. Hill, Yu-Li Liao, Daniel Lima * Lead Enviromental Technical Director: Jane Chatot * Sr. Character Technical Directors: Ignacio Barrios, Mark Edwards, Joe Kwong, Marin Petrov, Scotty Sharp * Character Technical Directors: Brian Anderson, Jen Bahan, Ian Etram, James Gu, Christian Haniszewski, Christopher Hill, Emmanuel Seynaeve, Ferris Webby * Sr. Character Pipeline Technical Director: Steven Liangchen Song * Production Assistants: Mark DeVito, Christine Holmes Materials * Associate Production Manager: Jennifer Kagel * Lead Materials Technical Directors: Baaron Schulte, Josh Smeltzer, Nikki Tomaino * Sr. Materials Technical Directors: Diana Diriwaechter, Aditi Kapoor, Radhika Thirunarayanan * Materials Technical Directors: Heather M. Brown, Svetia Gressak, Brent Le Blanc, Lian (William) Liu, Jamie MacDougall, Travis Price, Raphael Tavares, Alexander Tyemirov, Andrew Weidenhammet * Production Assistant: Suzanne Egan Fur and Procedural Geometry * Associate Production Manager: Lorry Ann Shea * Lead Fur Technical Directors: Mark Bajuk, Sheldon HM Chow, Aamir Tarin * Sr. Fur Techcnical Directors: Erik Ortega Malvarez, Sean Palmer, Daniel Ken Shimmyo * Fur Technical Directors: Ohkba (Oba) Ameziane-Hassani, Mikki Rose, Joon Taik Song * Additional Fur Technical Directors: David Barksdale, Allison Botkin, Tamara Paterson * Production Assistant: Jen Hurler * Character Simulation and Crowds * Associate Production Managers: Keith Maloney, Sarra Watts Character Simulation * Sr. Character Simulation Technical Directors: Yaron Canetti, Haven Gordon Cousins, Allan Kadkoy, Misha Kaplan, Christopher Lawrence, Dylan C. Maxwell * Character Simulation Technical Directors: Svetla Ivanova, Juan Carlos Olmos, Krishnan Ramachandran * Production Assistant: Jaclyn Abrahante Crowds * Lead Crowds Techncial Director: Mark Adams * Crowds Technical Directors: Christopher Chapman, Kevin Edzenga, Mason Evans, Svetia Ivanova, Greg Mourino, Douglas Seiden Assembly * Associate Production Managers: Jennifer Birmingham, Angel G. Salinas * Sr. Assembly Technical Directors: John Kalaigian, Antelma Villarreal * Assembly Technical Directors: Sam Calabrese, Lorraine Harte Fitzgerald, Brian R. Handler, Issac Holze, Prashanth Pandurangaiah * Production Assistants: Kaitlyn Jorge, Elizabeth Malone Animation * Associate Production Manager: Dana Lynn Bennett * Animation Managers: Triva Von Klark, Bz Petroff * Animation Coordinator: Maureen E. Wylie * Directing Animators: Rich Quade, Ash Brannon * Lead Animators: Joseph Antonuccio, Michael Berardini, BJ Crawford, Matthew Doble, Jeff Gabor, Steve Vanseth * Animation Technicial Lead: Matthew D. Simmons * Animators: Theresa Adolph, Lisa Allen, Eric David Anderson, Pako Bagur, Lauren Wells Baker, Michael Berenstein, Kim Blanchette, Colin Brady, James Bresnahan, Tab Burton, Bertrand Chung, AJ Conrad, Stephen Dahler, Peter Devlin, Carolyn Ee-Kaiser, Todd Elliott, Scott Farrell, Davey Crockett Feiten, Ed Fornoies, Richard Fournier, Gianluca Fratellini, Hector Godoy Garcia, Angie Glocka, Tom Grevera, Rex Grignon, Patrick Giusiano, Tom K. Gurney, Matthew Hasselmann, Jimmy Hayward, Hal T. Hickel, Seth Hippen, Jason Ho, Ken Huling, James Jackson, Louis Jones, Ken Kaiser, Tyler Kakac, Byoung Ho Kang, Jason Keane, Brandon Kern, James Lee Kim, Karen Kiser, Jin Kum, Anthony B. Lamolinara, Jeremy Lazare, Joseph Lee, Guionne Leroy, Yeuh Chih (Eric) Lin, Tingting Liu, Lluis Llobera, Chip Lotierzo, William Luckey, Venece Lyman, Les Major, Wee Brian McGrath, Cristin McKee, Glenn McQueen, Jess Morris, Louaye Moulayess, Matthew Munn, David Nasser, Mir Ural Noorato, Mark Oftedal, Stephen Orsini, Elena Ortego, Emanuele Pavarotti, David Peng, Jeff Pidgeon, Eric Prah, Jeff Pratt, Patrik Puhala, Amila Puhala, Steve Rabatich, Ricky Renna, Michael Richard, Mika Ripatti, Thom Roberts, Roger Rose, Raymond Ross, Derek Rozmes, Julen Santiago, Pedro "Qcho" Sanz, Steve Segal, Dan Segarra, Stewart Shaw, Doug Sheppeck, Garrett Shikuma, Graham Silva, Chris Silva, David Sloss, Ron Smith, Alan Sperling, Wes Storhoff, Adam Strick, Doug Sweetland, Melvin Tan, Jacqueline Tarascio, David Tart, Dave Vasquez, Joerg Volk, Justin Weg, Ken Willard, Chris Williams, Drew Winey, Trevor Young, David Zach * Additional Animators: Jilmar Altamirano, Andrew Atteberry, Ozan Basaldi, Brock Boyts, Eric Bennett, Eric Chou, Chad Colby, Brent Dienst, Nathan Dillow, Ken Fountain, Jamie Giger, Keith Glass, Kevin Herron, Shawn P. Krause, Matt Luhn, Jonathan Muller, Chris Pagoria, Bob Peterson, Sean Peterson, Brian Raschko, Andrew Schmidt, Jonah Sidham, Sikand Srinivas, Timothy Suarez, Mark Tan, Alex Turner, Ryan Vicik, Malerie Walters, Leslie Walters, Wira Winata * Animation Technical Directors: Jonas Avrin, Heath A. Hollingshead * Lead Technical Animator: Troy McCormick * Technical Animators: Jasmin Barajas, Brianne Francisco, John Paul Lavinz * Animation Checker: Heather Knight * Production Coordinators: Kyle Milardo, Glen Young * Production Assistants: Joshua Brock, Meghan Lima, Lauren Stevens Technical Artists * Associate Technical Director: Eben Fiske Ostby * Technical Department Manager: Allison Smith Murphy * Illumination Engineer: Ronen Barzel * Lighting & Rendering Coordinator: Barbara T. Labounta * Assistant Coordinator: Douglas Todd * Rendering Wranglers: Keith Olenick, Andrew Cho, Michael Fong, Michael Lorenzen, Vivek Verma * Modeling & Shading Coordinator: Deirdre Warin * Shader & Visual Effects Supervisor: Thomas Porter * Shader Team: Anthony A. Apodaca, Brian M. Rosen, Eliot Smyrl, Graham Walters, Keith B.C. Gordon, Larry Gritz, Loren C. Carpenter, Mitch Prater, Rick Sayre Effects * Associate Production Managers: Erik Pope, Hae-Sook Song * Special Effects by: Available Light Productions * Special Optical Effects: Chandler Group Visual Effects * Visual Effects: Ruben Gerardo Alfaro Moreno, Mark T. Henne, Oren Jacob, Darwyn Peachey, Mitch Prater, Brian M. Rosen * Lead Effects Technical Directors: Alex Lai, David Quirus * Sr. Effects Technical Directors: Rhett Collier, Ilan Gabai, Matt Roach * Effects Technical Directors: Bill Houston Ball, Chris Chapman, Ravindra Dwivedi, Gregory Ecker, Alex Frenklakh, Aimee Johnson, Douglas Seiden * Production Assistant: Sumire Takamatsu Lighting and Compositing * Associate Production Manager: Melisaa Tierney * Production Coordinators: Heather Ellis, Jennifer Margaret Nordmark * Production Assistant: Sean O'Loughlin Lighting * Lighting Supervisors: Sharon Calahan, Galyn Susman * Lighting Leads: Lynn Karabaich Bacino, Angel Camacho-Torres, Eldar Cholich, Rosalinda Malibiran Erb, Youngwoong Jang, Jina Kang, Dan O'Brien, Aaron Ross, Haji Uesato, Tien Truong, Lisa Forssell, Deborah R. Fowler, Tru'o'ng Gia Tien, William A. Wise * Lighting Team: Mark Adams, Anthony A. Apodaca, Larry Aupperle, Cynthia Dueltgen, Damir Frkovic, Shalini Govil-Pai, Larry Gritz, David R. Haumann, Oren Jacob, Ewan Johnson, Konishi Sonoko, Les Major, Yael Milò, Desiree Mourad, Kelly O'Connell, Jeff Pratt, Mark T. Vandewettering * Technical Lighting Lead: Jacob Richards * Sr. Lighting Technical Directors: Brian P. Dean, Harold Fraga, P. Jasmine Katatikarn, Adam King, Ai Saimoto King, Michael Tanzillo, Sergei Volkov, Jay Jungmu You * Lighting Technical Directors: YuFan Linda Chang, Justine Codron, Jonathan Davis, Mohamed Elsinbawy, Jason Emmendorfer, Francesco Giroldini, Matt C. Hornback, JingJing Liu, Siran Liu, Brandon May, Michael Murdock, Daniel Naughton, Anthony Ragusa, Jon Schroth, Wonchan Song, Christos Tzeremes * Additional Lighting Technical Diretor: Ian Woo Compositing * Compositing Lead: Al Rubenstein * Lead Matte Painter: Justin Gladis * Sr. Compositors: Victor Banks, Morgan Griffiths, John Siczewicz * Matte Painters: Claudio Gonzalez, Chris "Pinkus" Wesselman * Lead Color Design: Vincent Di Nguyen * Color Key: Camille Andre * Painter: Francesco Giroldini * Compositors: Jake Albers, Julia Correnti, Jonothon Douglas, Zoe Peck Eyler, Rohini Montenegro, Yuko Okumura, Joshua Rivas * Additional Compositors: Ashleigh Anderson, Dan Cayer Stereoscopic * Associate Production Manager: Gina Grasso * Stereoscopic Lead: Brian Cooper * Technical Stereoscopic Lead: Elvis Au * Sr. Stereoscopic Technical Directors: Jud Estes, Jonathan King * Stereoscopic Technical Directors: Richard Aponte Chong, Sean Joel Goldman, Scott Minter, Stewart Pomeroy, Eric Sanford * Stereo Production Assistants: Effie Fradelakis, Hayden White * Render and Resource Management * Production Coordinator: Lauren Conway Weber * Sr. Technical Director: Tridip Ray * Technical Directors: Marley Gib, Jill Hackett, Stewart Hills, Josh McCollom, Vikas Pathak, David Raghavan, Andrew Schott * Render Wrangler: Bisola Alugbin Computer Systems * Computer Systems Manager: David H. Ching * Hardware Engineer: Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez * Software Engineers: Bill Carson, Ken Huey * Logistics Programmer: Heidi Stettner * Macintosh Systems Engineer: Michael E. Murdock * Hardware Technician: Edgar Quinoñes * Systems Operators: Onny P. Carr, Alec Wong * Media Systems Engineer: Alex Stahi * Modeling & Animation System Development: William Reeves, Eben Fiske Ostby, John Lasseter, Sam Leffler, Darwyn Peachey, Ronen Barzel, Loren C. Carpeter, Thomas Hahn, Chris King, Peter Nye, Drew Rogge, Brian M. Rosen, Rick Sayre, Michael Shantzis, Eliot Smyrl, Heidi Stettner * Renderman@ Software Development: Anthony A. Apodaca, Loren C. Carpenter, Ed Catmull, Rob Cook, Pat Hanrahan, Steve Johnson, Jim Lawson, Sam Leffier, M.W. Mantle, Dan McCoy, Darwyn Peachey, Thomas Porter, William Reeves, David Salesin, Don Schreiter, Mark Vandewettering * Digital Massage Therapist: Narottama Alden Production Engineering * Lead Production Engineers: Olivia Staeubli, Michael Toriello * Sr. Production Engineers: Ronald S. Klasky, Eric Maurer, Jayme Wilkinson, Joseph Jerril Yoo * Production Engineers: Jennifer Brola, Lih Chang, Borae Jungsuk Cho, Thierry Dervieux, Tracy Priest, Danny Rerucha, Eric Texier, Tommy Zhu * Software Development * Manager of Research and Development: Maurice van Swaaij * Sr. Research Associates: Justin Bisceglio, Adam Burr, Richard Hadsell, Michael K. Reed, Trevor G. Thomson * Software Tools Lead: Joe Higham * Research Associates: Jitendra "G2" Borse, Hadi Fadaifard, David Gatenby, Pilar Molina Lopez, Sean C. McDuffee, Nathan Zeichner Systems * Head of Systems: Ed Smith * Sr. Infrastructure Engineers: Andrew Siegel, Georgi Todorov * Sr. Systems Administrators: Pankaj Ghosh, Jack Ham * Systems Administrators: Joe Bonomo, Georgo Jacobs, Matthew Jurczyk, Hector Mejia * Systems Technical Coordinator: George Gonzalez * Help Desk: Brandon Brown, Jesse Sabbagh * Video Recording Engineer: Christian von Burkleo Production * Production Staff: Deborah G. Dalton * Production Accountants: Laurel Elmerdorf, Countrey Hazel * Production Executive: Paul Ohrt * Production Office Coordinator: Martha Grace * Scheduling Manager: Tansal Arnas * Scheduling Coordinator: Kristine Familletti * Press Photographer: Dr. David Howard * Red Carpet Interviewer, Journalist: Diane Howard * Associate Production Manager - Development: Deanna Goetz * Production Assistant - Development: Stephen Tyson * Assistant to the Director: Jonathan Smith * Assistant to the Producer: Nicole Scaramuzzo * Assistant to the Production Executive: Shirley Doitch Horn * Assistant to Randy Newman: Ron Senkowski * Administrative Assistant: Alycia Cunningham * Manager Research & Development: Maurice Van Swaaij * Research Associate: Pilar Molina Lopez Pixar Production * Senior Production Associate: Susan Hamana * Production Controller: Kevin Reher * Assistant Production Accountant: Terri Greening * Pixar Finance: Lisa Ellis * Purchasing/Facilities Manager: Dennis "DJ" Jennigs * Purchasing Assistant: Kathleen Handy * Production Coordinators: Lori Lombarde, Ellen Devine * Assistant Production Coordinators: Victoria Jaschob, Lucas Putnam * Production Schedules Coordinator: Katherine Sarafian * Production Office Assistants: Jonas Rivera, Alethea Harampolis, Christian Hill, Nancy Copeland * Marketing & Promotions Coordinator: Monica Corbin * Unit Publicial: Lauren Strongoff * Digital Angel: Daria K. Anderson * Assistant to Ralph Guggenhelm: Deirdre Warin * Assistant to Bonnie Arnold: Lori Lombardo * Assistants to John Lasseter and William Reeves: Heather L. Feng, Susan E. Levin * Production Interns: Andrew Caldwell, Martin Caplan, Ryan Chisum, Takeshi Hasegawn, Jay Hathaway, Jason Henry, Steven Kani, Victoria Livingston, Kevin Page, Gastavo Ramirez, Benjamin Salles, David Thomas Blue Sky Studios * Chief Operating Officer: Brian Keane * Finance and Administration: Jason Wasserman * Studio Production Manager: Maria Criscuolo * Director of Facilities: Linda Zazza * Executive Director of Human Resources: Jennifer Tyrrell * Executive Director of Development: Lisa Fragner * Human Resources Coordinator: Lucy Manos * Talent Development Manager: Deb Stone * Talent Development Coordinator: Jennifer Elrod * Talent Development Assistant: Mindy Bernardini * Compositing Supervisor: Dan Cayer * Assistant Controller: Matt Stark * Accounting: Maria Moisiades, Dominique Nance, Thomas Verderber * Executive Assistant/Social Media Coordinator: Chloe Esposito * Studio Operators: Andres Lavin, Diane Shasta-Dominiquez, David Hernandez, Stephanie Malek * Story Trainee: Jonathan Feria-Moreno, Mark Galez, Ryan Gaffney, Megan Lawton * Design Trainee: Camille Andre * Production Interns: Rachel Bailey, Ashley Calle, Elliott Cattell, Sydney DeVoe, Jules Keville, Soheil Khosravinejad, Kevin Lavelle, Xiao Li, Jeremy Newlin, Jeremy Oborn, Peter O'Connor, Eszter Offertaler, Allen Ostergar, Charlie Parisi, Maria Cecilla Pugliese, Maria Gang Yi * Additional Production Assistant: Mark Porter Promotional Content * Sr. Creative Director: Nick Cogan * Production Supervisor: David Schulenburg * Associate Production Managers: Angela Calimag Macias, Vandana Pulijaal * Production Coordinator: Rachel Richmond * Production Assistant: Hayden White * Educational Consultant: Mike Mozart * Lead Digital Artist: Ric Sluiter * Digital Artists: Rimma Aranovich, Brian Flynn, Andrew Hickson, Jennifer Kagel, Brent Le Blanc, Lian (William) Liu, Davide Marchionni, Vicki Saulls, Dan Seddon, Patrick Sluiter, Katie Smith, Kevin Yang Post Production * Post Production Sound Services by: Skywalker Sound · A Lucasfilm Ltd., Company, Marin County, California * Re-Recording Mixers: Lora Hirschberg, Randy Thom, Leff Lefferts, Gary Summers, Gary Rydstrom * Sound Effects Editors: Jeremy Bowker, Mac Smith, Dmitri A. Makarov, Pat Jackson * Sound Editor: Joe Garten * Sound Designer: Gary Rydstrom * Assistant Sound Designer: Tom Myers * Dialogue Editor: Cheryl Nardi * ADR Editors: Cheryl Nardi, Marilyn McCoppen * Foley Supervisor: Pascal Garneau * Foley Editors: Kim Patrick, Mary Helen Leasman * Supervising Sound Assistant: Leff Lefferts * Assistant Sound Editors: Richard Gould, J.R. Grubbs, Susan Sanford, Susan Popovic, Dan Engstrom * Apprentice Sound Editor: Jamie Branquinho * Sound Recordists: John Soukup, Hunter Berk, Kristin Catuogno * Temp Mix · Sound Recordist: Philip Rogers * Recordist: Justine Baker * Mix Assistant: Gary A. Rizzo * FX Recording/Foreign Mixer: Tom Myers * Sound Interns: Sharon Duncalf, Devon Kelley * Foley Artists: Sean England, Ronni Brown, Dennis Thorpe, Tom Barwick * Foley Mixer: Jason Butler * Foley Recordist: Tony Eckert * Assistant Re-Recording Mixer: Danielle Durpe * Additional Re-Recording Mixer: Leff Lefferts * Engineering Services: Scott Levine, Brian Long, Edgar Meza * Digital Editorial Support: Ivan Piesh, David Peifer * Audio/Visual Transfer: Marco Alicea * Post Production Sound Accountant: Reneé Russo * Machine Room Operators: Tina Canny, David E. Turner * Client Services: Eva Porter * Scheduling: Carrie Perry * Loop Group Voice Casting: Holly Dorff * Casting Associate: Micah Dahlberg * Casting Consultant: Ruth Lambert * Additional Casting: Nancy Hayes * ADR Voice Casting: Mickie McGowan, Barbara Harris * Child Acting Voice Coach: Waléra Kanischtscheff * Casting Assistant: Meredith Layne * Voice Teacher: Bob Corff * Color Timers: Jim Passon, Dale Grahn, Terry Claborn, Dan Muscarella, Chris DeLaGuardia * Negative Cutters: Mary Beth Smith, Rick MacKay * ADR Mixers: Charleen Richards-Steeves, David Betancourt, Bill Higley, Michael Greene * ADR Recordists: David Lucarelli, Christine Sirois * ADR Engineer: Derek Casari * ADR Facility: POP Sound, Soundtrack New York * Preview Re-Recording Mixer: Bruce Buehlman * Dialogue Recording: Doc Kane, Bob Baron * Studio Teachers: Polly Businger, Elise Ganz, Elizabeth Rancanelli, Jana Raines, Kamaljit K. Singh, Richard Wicklund * Graphic Animation: Pacific Data Images * Digital Intermediate by: EFilm * Digital Intermediate Colorist: Natasha Leonnet * Digital Intermediate Producer: Loan Phan * Digital Intermediate Color Assistants: Ray Ruotolo, Tracy Jemison * Digital Intermediate Editor: Amy Pawlowski * Digital Intermediate Assistant Producers: Vanessa Galvez, Lesley Nicolucci * Script Research: Marshall/Plumb Research Associates * 3D Stereoscopic Conversion: Stereo D * Title Design: Susan Bradley * Titles by: Buena Vista Imaging * Main and End Titles Designed by: Blue Sky Studios * End Titles by: Scarlett Letters, Buena Vista Imaging * Title Optical Supervisor: Mark Dornfeld * Post Production Supervisors: Steve Barnett, Patsy Bougé * Post Production Coordinators: Dimitrious Theodoropoulos, Avi Horn * Post Production Administrator: Margaret Yu * Post Production Scheduler: Heather Jane MacDonald Smith * Preview Technical Supervisor: Lee Tucker * Rendered with: CGIStudio™ * Live Action Dog Reference: April, Jenny, Maggie Mae, Max and Molly Music * Additional Music by: Jeff Morrow, Leo Birenberg & Zach Robinson * Score Orchestrated by: Tim Davies, Don Davis, Randy Newman, Bruce Fowler * Conducted by: Tim Davies, Randy Newman * Additional Orchestrations by: Kevin Kliesch, Jeremy Levy, Larry Groupé * Music Preparation by: Mark Graham/JoAnn Kane Music Service * Music Preparated by: Jonathan Bartz, Daniel A. Brown, Candy Emberley, Luke Flynn, Riley Hughes, Gregory Jamrok, Victor Pesavento, Annie Rosevear, Andrew Rowan, Steven L. Smith, Nathanael Tronerud, Joe Zimmerman * Orchestra Contracted by: Peter Rotter, Reggie Wilson, Sandy De Cresent * Score Recorded & Mixed by: Casey Stone * Music Recorded & Mixed by: Frank Wolf * Digital Recordist: Larry Mah * Score Recorded at: Newman Scoring Stage · Twentieth Century Fox Post Production Services, O'Henry Sound Studios * Music Recorded at: Sony Pictures Studios, Conway Recording Studios, Ocean Way Recording * Score Mixed at: JCB Studios * Music Remixed at: Signet Sound Studios * Music Mixed at: Sony Pictures Studios * Music Recording Assistants: Greg Dennen, Tom Hardisty, Bill Kinsley, Susan McLean, Rail Rogut * Music Production Executive: Rebecca Morellato * Music Production Supervisor: Tod Cooper * Music Executives: Patrick Houlihan, Danielle Diego, Johnny Choi * Music Copyist/Librarian: Joe Zimmerman * Music Clearance: Ellen Ginsburg * Stage Engineer: Denis St. Amand * Recordist: Tim Lauber * Stage Managers: Tom Steel, Damon Tedesco * Score Coordinator: Lisa Joseph * Music Copyists: Phil Azelton, Russell Bartmus, Leland Bond, Tom Calderaro, Bob Calderwood * Choir Singers: Suzanne Waters, Baraka May * Vocal Producer: Edie Lehmann * Supervising Music Editor: Fernand Bos * Music Editors: Ted Caplan, Terry Wilson, Jim Flamberg, Charles Paley * Associate Music Editor: Helena Lea The Peanut Gallery * Featured Pianists - David Benoit, Randy Kerber * Bass - Kevin Axt, Nico Abondolo, Drew Dembowski, Chuck Domanico, Steve Edelman, Arni Egilsson, Richard Feves, Oscar Hidalgo, Jimmy Johnson, Larry Klein, Chris Koligaard, Ed Meares, Bruce Morgenthaler * Bassoon - Ron Jannelli, Michael O'Donnovan, Kenneth Munday & Allen Savedoff * Drums - Mike Shapiro, Jim Keltner, * Guitar - Tom Rizzo, Dennis Budimir, John Goux * Percussion - Brian Kilgore, Emil Richards, Steve Schaeffer, Donald Williams, Dale Anderson, Kevin Ricard, Tom Raney, Alan Estes, Michael Englander, & Wade Culbreath * Vibes - Wade Culbreath * Violin - Kevin Connolly, Eun-Mee Ahen, Darius Campo, Jacqueline Brand, Richard Altenbach, Arnold Belnick, Stuart Canin, Lily Ho Chen, Ron Clark, Mario De Leon, Joel Derouin, Bruce Dukov, David Ewart, Ron Folsom, Armen Garabedian, Berj Garabedian, Julie Gigante, Larry Greenfield, Laurence Greenfield, Alan Grunfeld, Clayton Haslop, Tamara Hatwan, Robin Olson, Sid Page, Ralph Morrison, Miran Kojian, Connie Kupka, Dimitrie Leivici, Rene Mandel, Liane Mautner, Patricia Johnson, Karen Jones, Rafael Rishik, Jay Rosen, Anatoly Rosinsky, Haim Shtrum, Sheryl Staples, Miwako Wantanabe, Roger Wilkie & Kenneth Yerke * Harp - Marcia Dickstein, Katie Krikpatrick & Joann Turovsky * Flute - Steve Kujala, Sheridon Stokes, David Shostac, Louise Di Tullio, James Walker & Geraldine Rotella * Keyboard - Gloria Cheng, Ralph Grierson, Michael Lang * Viola - Maria Newman, Denyse Buffum, Mario Fisher, Steven Gordon, Pamela Goldsmith, Rick Gerding, Keith Greene, Dan Neufeld, Victoria Miskolczy, Carrie Holzman-Little, Roland Kato, Janet Lakatos, Robin Ross & John Scanlon * Electric Guitar - Andrew Synowiec * Oboe - Philio Ayling, Tom Boyd, Barbara Northcutt * French Horn - James Thatcher, Mark Adams, David Everson, Steve Becknell, Dan Kelley, Benjamin Jaber, Teag Reaves, Amy Rhine, Kurt Snyder & Jenny Kim * Trumpet - Barry Perkins, Jon Lewis, Dan Fornero, Dave Washburn, Gary Grant, Burnette Dillon, Wayne Bergeron, Rick Baptist, Malcolm McNab, Mario Guarneri, Roy Poper * Trombone - Steve Holtman, George Thatcher, Richard Nash, Charlie Loper, Troy Andrews, Alex Iles, Bill Booth, Andy Martin, Bill Booth, Dick Nash, & Bill Reichenbach * Horn - David Duke, Brian O'Connor, John Reynolds, Richard Todd & Brad Warnaar * Clarinet - Emily Bernstein, Gary Bovyer, Dominick Fera, Gary Gray, Dan Higgins, Joel C. Peskin, Bob Sheppard, & Ralph Williams * Tuba - Doug Tornquist, Tommy Johnson * Cello - Helen Z. Altenbach, Andrew Cook, Anthony Cooke, Matthew Cooker, Douglas Davis, Steve Erdody, Christine Ermacoff, Todd Hemmenway, Rowena Hammill, Paula Hochhalter, Barbara Hunter, Dennis Karmazyn, Vage Ayrikyan, Armen Ksajikian, Timothy Landauer, Roger Lebow, Dane Little, David Low, David Speltz, Sebastian Toettcher & John Walz * Singer - Eric Bradley Songs * "Skating" ** Written by Vince Guaraldi ** Performed by Vince Guaraldi Trio ** Courtesy of Concord Music Group, Inc. * "Symphony No. 5: Allegro con brio" ** Written by Ludwig van Beethoven ** Courtesy of Killer Tracks * "Linus and Lucy" ** Written by Vince Guaraldi ** Performed by Vince Guaraldi Trio ** Courtesy of Concord Music Group, Inc. * "Pomp and Circumstance" ** Written by Sir Edward William Elgar * "William Tell Overture" ** Written by Gioachino Rossini * "Symphony No. 5 in C Minor: Allegro con brio" ** Written by Ludwig van Beethoven and transcribed for solo piano by Franz Liszt Performed by Gyula Kiss ** Courtesy of Hungaroton Classic ** By arrangement with Source/Q and Naxos * "Jungle Jump" ** Written by Laurence Cottle ** Courtesy of APM Music * "Bamboleo" ** Written by Jalhoul Bouchikhi, Nicolas Reyes, Tonino Baliardo and Simón Díaz ** Performed by Gipsy Kings ** Courtesy of Nonesuch Records ** By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing/Courtesy of P.E.M. under exclusive license to Sony Music Entertainment UK Limited * "The Chicken Dance" ** Written by Werner Thomas and Terry Rendall ** Performed by The Roman Holiday Ensemble ** Courtesy of Roman Holiday Productions * "Stuck to You" ** Written by Nikka Costa and Justin Stanley ** Performed by Nikka Costa ** Courtesy of GoFunkYourself Records, Inc. ** Under exclusive license to Concord Music Group, Inc. * "Better When I'm Dancin'" ** Written by Meghan Trainor and Thaddeus Dixon ** Performed by Meghan Trainor ** Produced by Thaddeus Dixon and Meghan Trainor ** Meghan Trainor performs courtesy of Epic Records, a division of Sony Music Entertainment * "Good to Be Alive" ** Written by Meghan Trainor and Ryan Trainor ** Performed by Meghan Trainor ** Produced by Meghan Trainor and Justin Trainor ** Courtesy of Epic Records, a division of Sony Music Entertainment * "Linus and Lucy" ** Written by Vince Guaraldi * "That's What I Like" ** Written by Jamie Sanderson, Breyan Isaac, Miles Beard, Vincent Venditto, Teemu Brunila, Tramar Dillard, Thomas Troelsen, Jimmy Marinos, Mike Skill, Wally Palamarchuk and Frederick Hibbert ** Performed by Flo Rida feat. Fitz ** Courtesy of Atlantic Entertainment Corp. ** (Contains a sample of "54-46 Was My Number" Performed by Toots & The Maytals Courtesy of Island Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises/Courtesy of D&F Music, Inc.) * "Moonlight Sonata" ** Written by Ludwig van Beethoven * "Christmas Time Is Here" ** Written by Vince Guaraldi and Lee Mendelson ** Performed by Vince Guaraldi Trio ** Courtesy of Concord Music Group, Inc. * "Mister Softee (Jingle and Chimes)" ** Courtesy of Mister Softee, Inc. * "Parade, Marching Band" ** Written and Performed by Craig Riley ** Courtesy of Sound Ideas * "Roses from the South" ** Written by George Wilson ** Courtesy of APM Music * Trombone Shorty performs courtesy of Blue Note Records * Soundtrack on Epic Records Blue Sky Babies * Beatrice Marianne Borger, June Cady Borger, Lincoln Samuel-Lawrence Boyts, Elena Charlotte Burkard, Thomas Dominique Royal Cardone, Tula Louisa Carter, Ayla Xin-Yue Chang, Maxwell Carneiro Colby, Clara Beatice Cooper, Hannah Noelle Ivy Cooper, Charlotte Frances Cunningham, Margaux Gladys Edwards, William David Elmendoff, Luke Wesley Evans, Charlotte Farrell, Saren James Forero-Morais, Ella Frenklakh, Adara Godoy Gomez, Sophia Marilyn Hernandez, Henry Lee Holze, Luca Rowan Browning Hurst, Zhan Wes Kadkoy, Elin H. Kang, Evangeline Rose Kingsley, Manuela Esther Kaplan, Luna Malvarez Liao, Marin Dalziel Lyman, Natalie May, Elle Louise Murdock, Madeline Pamela Nuttall, Alexander Marin Pendzhurov, Zella Mars Pyle-Chaw, Valentina Grace Ragusa, Eleri June Roberts, Jack Harrison Sanford, Marianne Aixing Schoen, Adelheid Hart Siemasko, Molly Gwynne Simmons, Bruce Alexander Tavares, Faron James Thomason, Ashwin Vivek Venkatakrishnan, Hayley Haeun You, Hazel Haryn You Pixar Production Babies * Aldan, Alice, Amalia, Ann, Audrey, Ben, Chase, Emily, Erin, Gemma, Isaac, Jake, Jenna, Katie, Lielle, Lily, Max, Nathaniel, Neftall, Ryan, Sam, Sonia, Will Special Thanks * Interactive Computer Workstations: Silicon Graphics, Inc. * 3-D Modeling Software: Alias Research, Inc. * Video Playback Hardware: Fast Forward Video, Inc. * 2-D Paint Software: Interactive Effects, Inc. * Film Recording Equipment: Management Graphics, Inc. * Rendered by: Renderman® * Processing by: Monaco labs * Produced and Distributed on: Eastman film * The Producers wish to thank the families ofn the crew for their support in making this Production possible. * Blue Sky would like to thank the following: Jean Schulz, Peanuts Worldwide LLC, Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates LLC, Charles M. Schulz original artwork courtesy of Charles M. Schulz Museum and Research Center, Santa Rosa, California, Copyright Schulz Family Intellectual Property Trust., Iconix Brand Group, Inc., "Spark Plug" comic from "Barney Google & Snuffy Smith" courtesy of King Features Syndicate. * Special thanks to the State of Connecticut Office of Film, Television and Digital Media * Video Game "Snoopy's Grand Adventure" Available from Activision * visit "The Peanuts Movie" https://family.foxmovies.com/movies/the-peanuts-movie * Prints by DeLuxe® and Technicolor® * Connecticut Office of Film, Television and Digital Media * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. * Approved No. 49878 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Atmos in Selected Theaters * Spectral Recording Dolby Digital Pro Logic II * SDDS Sony Dynamic Digital Sound in Selected Theaters * Kodak Motion Picture Film * Datasat Digital Sound in Selected Theaters * © 2015 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation · All Rights Reserved * The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. * Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. * This Motion Picture was Create By Hi-Tech Toons for Purposes of Copyright Law in the United Kingdom * Distributed by Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation Film Notice * The making and authorized distribution of this film supported over 12,000 jobs and involved over one million work hours. Category:End Credits Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Twentieth Century-Fox Animation Category:Feigco Entertainment Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Category:20th Century Fox Category:Warner Home Entertainment Category:Movie credits Category:FX Network Category:Peanuts Category:Peanuts Worldwide LLC Category:Rated G Category:The ABC Afterschool Movies